Anything's Possible
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Azel and Edain. 50 love quotes. Some connected, some standalone.
1. Anything For You

"Anything for you"  
bySara Jaye

Written for the 50 Love Quotes challenge on LJ. Takes place in chapter 1, based on Azel and Edin's talk event.

* * *

Verdane forest was thick and uninviting; tree branches tugged and scraped at Azel's clothing as he made his way through. He almost wished he'd taken his horse, but after seeing the horse's reaction to the forest, he couldn't bring himself to drag the poor animal through all that.

Besides, he didn't care if his face got scratched or his clothes got torn. All that mattered was that she was safe, and that he could get to her before any of the barbarians did.

It seemed like forever before he could see beyond the thick clumps of branches. When he finally could, a flash of gold caught his eye.

'It's her! Oh, Fala, she's safe!'

He tore his way through the last clump of branches, ignoring the pain as they cut into his hands, and ran to her.

"Lady Edin!" he gasped, somehow managing not to collapse at her feet. "Y-you're all right!"

Edin gasped.

"Lord Azel of Velthomer! What are you doing here?" she asked. Azel caught his breath and straightened himself out before answering.

"I came with Lord Sigurd to fight for Jungvy," he said. "W-when I heard you'd been taken away, I couldn't stop worrying!"

"Did you have your brother Alvis's permission?" Edin asked. Azel blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-well...actually, no, I kind of left even after he forbade me to go," he stammered. "H-he must be pretty angry."

Edin frowned.

"Well, that wasn't smart!" she said. "You don't even like fighting. Why would you disobey your brother and put yourself in such a dangerous situation when Lord Sigurd could have easily rescued me on his own?"

Azel blushed harder, this time looking down at his feet.

"B-because I..." He groaned inwardly. He couldn't just come out and say 'I'm madly in love with you and I want to be your knight in shining armor', especially when she was so upset with him.

"Because what?" Edin prompted.

"...Nevermind," Azel mumbled. "S-sorry I made you angry.

Edin sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Azel, I'm not angry!" she said. "I was just worried because you could have been-"

It was then that she realized his hands were bleeding.

"...hurt," she finished. "Azel, what happened to your hands!"

"Huh?" Azel blinked.

"Your hands, they're all cut and bleeding!"

The mage looked down at his hands and realized the branches had done more damage than he thought.

"...I can't do anything right, can I?" he groaned. Edin drew a staff and a handkerchief from the folds of her robe.

"Give me your hands," she instructed. Azel held his hands out, and Edin gently began to wipe up the spilled blood.

"T-thank you," Azel said quietly.

"Hold still," Edin said as she put down the bloody handkerchief and held the staff to his hands. "Relive."

When the glow faded, Azel's hands looked almost as good as new.

"There," Edin said. "Don't you ever do that again. I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger like that, Azel! You're lucky there weren't any wild animals or barbarians hiding in the forests, or you could have done even more damage to yourself than just scratching up your hands."

"I'm sorry," Azel said.

"Don't be."

The priestess smiled and gently took his hand in her own.

"I'm glad to see you, and it's very sweet that you would go through so much just to see that I was all right," she said.

Azel's heart fluttered.

"...I'd go through anything for your sake, Lady Edin," he whispered. "I would take on the entire Verdane army, or Prince Gandolf himself, or-"

"Azel!" Now Edin was blushing. "It's sweet that you're so willing to fight for me, but I want you to be safe, too. All I ask of you is not to do something like this again," she said.

"Then I promise never to go running through a dangerous forest again," Azel said.

"Are you two lovebirds finished?" a voice piped up.

"Deu!" Edin blushed more brightly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. Lucky for you, the Verdane soldiers went in the other direction," Deu said. "Now let's get out of here before they change their minds!"

He ran through the forests, his agility and keen eyesight saving him from the same fate as Azel's hands.

"Let's go," Azel said. "Lord Sigurd will be so relieved to see you're all right."

"All right." Edin smiled and took his hand. "Thank you again for coming to my rescue," she said.

As they made their way to where Sigurd and the others were, Azel felt as if he were walking on air.


	2. Take Your Chances

_You've been putting this off for years. It's time you went ahead with it. Even if she rejects you, at least you'll know._

Lex's words rang in Azel's ears as he slowly knocked on the door. His friend was right; Azel would be crushed if she didn't feel the same way, but he'd rather find out from her than discover her with another man, or go through life never knowing what might have been.

_Here goes nothing._

The door opened, and he stood face to face with her.

"Lady Edin..."

She blinked, but smiled at him anyway.

"What is it, Azel?" she asked.

"There's something I have to tell you, and the sooner the better," Azel said. "May I come in?"

"Yes...is something wrong? Are you feeling all right?" Edin lay a concerned hand on his forehead, almost out of instinct. "You don't seem to have a fever. Azel blushed brightly.

"N-no, I'm fine!" he said quickly. "It's nothing like that. It's more a personal thing...a matter of the heart, if you will."

"Oh?" Edin shut the door and sat down on her bed, patting the space next to her. "Come, sit. Don't worry, you can tell me anything and it won't leave this room."

Azel rubbed the back of his head. If, by some tiny chance, things went well, he wanted the world to know!

"Thank you," he said, slowly sitting next to her. An uncomfortable silence filled the room for several minutes.

"So...I'm in love with this girl, and I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her, many years ago," Azel finally said.

"And you still haven't told her?" Edin asked.

"I've always been shy and cowardly when it comes to love," Azel sighed. "I was afraid of rejection, of how I would feel if I poured my heart out only for her to turn me away."

"Now why would a girl have any reason to turn you away?" Edin asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. "You're smart, you're kind, you're always there when someone needs a shoulder to lean on..."

"I'm also a bastard," Azel said matter-of-factly.

"Azel!"

"Lady Edin, you know what happened between my father and that servant girl," Azel said. "I'm surprised all of Grandbell didn't erupt into scandal!"

"So? The circumstances of your birth don't make you any less a noble than anyone else here! You're a Velthomer, and that's what really matters," Edin said.

Hearing her say this gave Azel a small burst of confidence.

"Thank you," he said. "Now...what if I told you that..." He swallowed. "You were the one I was talking about?"

Edin blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"That is, I..."

No turning back.

"I love you, Lady Edin. I have ever since I was old enough to know what love is," Azel said, barely able to hear his words above the sound of his heart pounding. _I've said it, oh Fala please don't let my courage have been a waste of time!_

Edin's hands flew to her mouth, barely able to conceal a surprised squeak. Part of her had always suspected this, but to have it confirmed, and by Azel actually _telling_ her...was this really the same, shy Azel who blushed at her very presence?

"A-Azel!" she finally stammered, her cheeks aflame. Azel bit his lip.

"I-I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I..." _I knew this was a bad idea._

"No," she finally said. "I...I can't say I'm surprised, but at the same time..." What was the right thing to say at a moment like this? She knew she didn't feel the same way for Azel, but after he'd made such an effort to tell her...even Midayle who was so obviously devoted to her had never come out and said it! "Azel...we hardly even know each other," she said. Azel's face fell.

"I know. Here I am all telling you all this and I just realized that myself," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I never should have-"

"Don't," she cut him off, "never say you're sorry for what you meant to do."

"I did mean it...but if I've upset and confused you this much..." Tears pricked at his eyes.

Edin slid an arm around his shoulders and drew him close to her. Azel's heart just about stopped.

"Azel, the very fact that you came to me in the first place means a lot to me. For years, I knew you as this shy boy who was content to hide in the background rather than speak his mind," she said. "But I don't see that boy sitting beside me...I see a man."

Now it was Azel's turn to misplace his voice. Somehow, hearing her say this felt ten times better than he would have hearing her reciprocate his confession.

Still, it wasn't as direct an answer as he would have liked.

"S-so...does this mean..." he stammered as he fought to regain his voice.

"I want us to spend some more time together, and get to know each other," she said. Azel smiled.

"I'd like that, too," he said.

They talked for hours that night. Maybe it was a prelude to love. Maybe they'd end up just friends.

But Azel would treasure tonight for as long as he lived.


	3. A Night to Remember

Special disclaimer: This is an AU, in which Azel and Edin are small-town teenagers in love. Basically, the characters are themselves, just in a different setting. I also gave her parents more conventional names (Roger and Anne).

This is a little sappy and silly, but I tried not to go overboard. :P

* * *

Another quiet evening in a small town.

Edin Ulir sat quietly on the front steps of her house, kicking at some dust. Greenview wasn't exactly known for its nightlife, the biggest attractions being the drive-in movie theater and the five-and-dime.

Her twin sister Bridget and their younger brother Andrei hated it. Andrei wanted to live in the big city with all the nightclubs, and Bridget had plans to move to Africa or someplace equally rugged and exciting after she graduated high school. Sometimes Greenview got so boring Edin wanted to ask if she could go with her.

But she could never bring herself to leave, and she knew it. Boring as it was, Edin truly loved Greenview and its simplistic charms. Sure, seeing the rest of the world would be great, but everything she knew and loved was right here.

She sighed, turning around and peeking at the old grandfather clock in the living room through the screen door. It was almost seven o'clock, but the sky was as light as it had been that morning.

She heard footsteps just then, moving aside slightly as her sister opened the door.

"Too hot in there," she muttered. "Dad still hasn't fixed the air conditioner yet." She cracked open the can of soda in her hand and drained half of it in one gulp.

"Still?" Edin rolled her eyes. "It's been three weeks already! I think it's about time we called a repairman," she said.

"Well, it's not going to happen."

Bridget and Edin laughed nervously as Roger came through the door, their mother and Andrei following her.

"Dad, that thing's been broken for three weeks and you've tried everything under the sun!" Bridget said. "Face it, you'll never be able to fix it on your own."

"Then we'll buy a new one! That thing's a piece of junk anyway."

"This coming from the man who won't hire a repairman because they charge too much?" Anne snickered.

"I think Dad's just feeling protective of his male pride, Mom," Edin said.

"I am not!" Roger argued. "What if the repairman can't do anything with it either? Trust me, it's better to just buy a new one, then we'll know if it works."

"He's got ya there, sis," Andrei said.

"Well, whatever you do, you better do it soon," Bridget snorted. "It feels like a sauna in there!"

Suddenly, the sound of a car broke into the family's discussion.

"I think that's your boyfriend, Edin. And he's a few minutes early!" Bridget said. Edin's face brightened. That was the second reason she could never leave Greenview: Azel, the love of her life.

"I'll be right back, just need to grab my purse," she said, standing up and brushing the dust from the back of her skirt. Roger frowned.

"Just the thought of that boy sends her into a tailspin," he grumbled. "Anne, I don't like how cozy they are lately."

"I think it's sweet! And he really cares about her," Anne said.

"They're in their last year of high school! Seventeen is too young to know what love is!"

Anne opened her mouth to say something, but held back. She knew how stubborn her husband was about his youngest daughter...even if Bridget was only ten minutes older than her.

Edin came back just as the familiar rusty-red station wagon pulled into the driveway.

"Azel!"

Azel Velthomer. An ordinary, modest young man with messy red hair and bright, earnest eyes. He was a fair student, worked at the grocery store weekends and helped out at the library a few times a week. Roger knew he was a good kid, and he was always respectful to Edin and the rest of the family.

But he was still a boy, and he was still cozying up to Roger's daughter.

"Young man," he greeted as Azel stepped out of the car.

"Hi, Mr. Ulir, Mrs. Ulir, Andrei, Bridget," Azel greeted each member of the family, then turned to Edin. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Edin smiled. "We'll be back in a few hours, Dad," she said.

"One minute after midnight and you're grounded," Roger warned.

"Roger!" Anne shook her head. "You kids have fun," she said as Edin got into the car with Azel. As they drove away, Andrei smirked.

"I wouldn't mind calling him brother-in-law," he said. Roger glared at his son.

"Don't talk that way! She's only seventeen years old!" he snapped.

"Dad, you're not thinking Azel's anything like that brother of his, are you?" Bridget had dated Alvis Velthomer not too long ago, and had dumped him after about a week thanks to their constant arguing and Alvis's flirting with other women.

"Of course not! If he were like Alvis I'd forbid Edin from even talking to him!" Roger said.

"Is it because he hangs out with that Dozel guy?" Andrei asked. Lex Dozel was Azel's best friend, a bit of a slacker with a big appetite whom Bridget had mistaken for a stoner when she first met him.

"Refer to my comment about Alvis. Azel couldn't be any different from that kid if he tried, anyway!" Roger said.

"Then why are you making such a fuss?"

"Dear, you know how fathers get about their daughters," Anne said gently, in her husband's defense.

"He wasn't like that with me!" Bridget said.

"I didn't need to be! If anything, I had to protect the boys from iyou!/i" Roger laughed a little, then turned serious again. "But Edin's not like you, Bridget...she's quieter, more meek...doesn't like confrontation."

"That doesn't mean she's weak, Dad. It just means she gets to come home after school instead of spending half the week in detention," Andrei laughed. Bridget glared.

"It was one year, and I stopped picking fights after they threatened to kick me out!" she said.

Roger sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

*

The drive-in theater was playing yet another repeat, much to the audience's disappointment. But for the two lovers snuggled in the front seat of the rusty-red station wagon, it didn't make any difference.

"This movie is terrible," Azel snickered. "Look, she just saw him go into that room and didn't know who left her the note!"

"You can see what's going to happen from miles away," Edin laughed. "She'll realize it's him, go crazy, and cook up some elaborate scheme to get his attention instead of just going up to him and thanking him."

"And the audience eats it up like..."

"...like Lex eats an entire bag of corn chips?" Edin finished.

"Exactly," Azel said, and they both laughed.

"I'm glad we weren't so silly when we first started going together," Edin said.

"Are you kidding? I was a wreck!" Azel blushed. "Remember how it took me a year to stop stammering whenever I talked to you?"

"I actually thought that was cute," Edin teased.

"Well, I didn't."

"Oh, you know I adore you no matter how much you stammer!" Edin giggled, snuggling closer to him.

"And I'm crazy about you," Azel said, leaning in to kiss her.

The movie droned on, with the usual predictable string of events and cliched ending. Azel and Edin laughed at the snippets they caught between heated kisses.

"That was terrible!" Edin laughed as the credits began to roll. "Why do we keep coming here if they hardly ever show anything good?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess...they always promise that someday they'll show something new, something interesting, and we want to believe them," Azel said. "That, and...you know, drive-in theaters are..." He blushed, and Edin's heart melted a little. _He's so cute when he's modest!_

"That's true," she said.

"Yeah...well, I'm getting thirsty," Azel said. "Want to get a Coke at the five-and-dime?"

"Sure!"

*

"...So here we are, Bridget with a stray puppy under her shirt while Andrei and I try to carry our weight in supplies," Edin laughed. "And a police officer about to give us a full cavity search!"

"Did he?" Azel asked, stirring the ice in his glass.

"Just as he was about to, Sunny barked." Edin paused for a moment, sipping her drink. "We end up telling him the whole story, and he told Mom and Dad. Bridget actually cried at the idea of having to give Sunny to the shelter!"

"She really loves that dog, doesn't she?" Azel said.

"She wants to bring Sunny with her when she goes to college next fall," Edin laughed. "Anyway, somehow we persuaded Mom and Dad to let us keep the dog and it all worked out," Edin said. "We all got grounded for lying, but it was a small price to pay."

"Some things are worth taking punishment for," Azel laughed.

Edin smiled.

"Sometimes I can't believe it's only been two years," she said.

"What do you mean?" Azel asked.

"I know we've lived on the same street all our lives and we've been going to the same schools for twelve years, but we didn't really get to know each other until we were freshmen, and even then..."

"It took me until the beginning of junior year to ask you out," Azel said, "but I'd been in love with you since I was ten."

"That long?" Edin put down her glass and reached for his hand. "Why did you wait till we were sixteen to say anything?"

Azel blushed, taking her hand and twining their fingers together.

"Well, I was shy...besides, you were one of the most sought-after girls in school!" he said. "So many rich guys and jocks were after you and I felt like I didn't have anything to offer in comparison."

"You know none of that matters to me, Azel," Edin said.

"I know that now, but I was young and stupid back then!" Azel said. "Glad I finally came to my senses, though."

"So am I. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else but you," Edin said.

Azel's heart fluttered. He released her hand, then reached into his pocket.

"I have to confess something...I had an ulterior motive for coming here," he said. Edin blinked, then frowned.

"Azel, I love you, but just because Lex and Tiltyu are...you know, doesn't mean we have to keep up with them," she said.

"N-no, it's not that!" Azel blushed as red as his hair. "I'd never spring that on you, something like that should be planned and discussed...besides, I..." He took her hand and slid something onto her finger. "I don't believe in having sex before marriage."

Edin gasped.

"Azel, are you..."

He swallowed, his blush deepening several shades.

"As soon as we've graduated from high school, I want to marry you," he said. "I hope my class ring is enough until I can afford a real wedding ring."

Edin's hands flew to her mouth, and Azel gulped nervously. _Please let her say yes_. He watched her lower her hands, gaze at the ring, trace its stone with her fingertip.

Finally, her face broke into a smile.

"Oh, Azel...of course I will!" she gushed, pressing her hands to her chest. Azel sighed with relief.

"Ah, thank God...I was afraid you'd say it was too sudden," he said. "And then there's the matter of telling your parents, and I know your dad's not especially fond of me..."

"He will put up quite a fuss. Tell us we're too young to even be thinking about marriage, accuse you of filling my head with nonsense..." Edin rolled her eyes. "It'll be pretty hard to persuade him to see it our way."

"But he'll have to! Your father's a smart man, surely he knows a good thing when he sees it! We love each other, why shouldn't we start our lives together as soon as we can?" Azel said.

"I know, but we also have to see this from a practical standpoint...maybe they'll make us promise to wait until we've settled in at college, or have been there a year," Edin pointed out. "But I don't mind waiting. Even if I have to wait until we're out of college to marry you...it'll be worth it."

Azel smiled. She had this gentle way of pulling his head from the clouds without yanking him down to reality's hard pavement.

"You're right. Besides, unless we elope a wedding is going to take months to plan and prepare for," he said. Edin blushed.

"I hadn't even thought about that! And there's the costs...maybe waiting wouldn't be such a bad idea," she said.

"You think if we tell them we're going to wait, it'll convince your father not to hit me?" Azel asked.

"I hope so." Edin reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I love you, Azel."

"I love you too, Edin."

*

It was half past midnight when they came sneaking up the walk. The plan was to sneak in one last goodnight kiss, then for Edin to slip around to the back so she could get in without waking anyone up.

They hadn't counted on Roger sitting in the den waiting up for them. Just as they broke from the kiss, he turned on the porchlight and opened the door.

"Nice of you to show up," he snapped. The look on his face could've sent a bear running for cover, and Azel nearly bit through his lip trying not to show his fear.

"Dad, I can explain," Edin began, but just then Roger caught sight of the ring on her finger.

"Is that an _engagement ring?_! You're not even outta high school and you're thinking of getting _married?!"_

"Dad!"

"You go on up to your room while I have a talk with this boy," he ordered, taking Azel's arm firmly and leading him to the couch. "Young man, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Mr. Ulir, I can assure you I didn't do anything impure with her, we were just walking by the lake and lost track of time!" Azel protested. "You know I would never-"

"I know all about boys your age. I was one once!" Roger growled. "You're good at lying, playing innocent, pretending you-"

"Roger!"

The three of them turned around to see Anne standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. She wore a robe and the locks of hair not in curlers hung limply along her shoulders. She fixed them all with a hard stare, but it was clearly only meant for her husband. Roger actually flinched.

"Anne, I was just-"

"About to lose your temper and scare Azel? I can see that," Anne said crisply. "Roger, dear, before you go criticizing them, do you remember a balmy June night twenty-five years ago?"

Roger blinked.

"Of course, it was the night I proposed to you."

"Remember how late _we_ came in after 'celebrating'? Remember how my father caught us and just about ripped you a new one?" Anne asked.

Roger closed his eyes, and suddenly he was seventeen years old again, standing before a large, angry man while Anne stood in the background, wringing her hands.

_"Boy, I only want what's best for my daughter, and you're as far from the best as they come. You're just a farm boy, you're not much to look at, you're not too bright. When I picture you and my daughter ten years down the line I see you with a gaggle of kids, struggling to make ends meet as you're stuck in the same dead-end job you've got now. And frankly, even if you were a millionaire I wouldn't trust you as far as I can throw ya. You boys are all alike, and I'll be damned if I let my little girl get her heart broken by the likes of you!"_

He sighed and let go of Azel's arm. Azel sighed with relief, rubbing where he was sure there would be a bruise tomorrow.

"Mr. Ulir?"

"I remember," Roger said. "Your father didn't like us being so cozy, Anne, he didn't think I was good enough for you. Lousy bastard, if it were up to him I would've left town so you could marry some rich ass!"

"Now you know that's not true," Anne said. "My father was a fine man, and he meant well. But he was stubborn and overprotective when it came to his only daughter."

"You can say that again," Roger muttered.

"But he was wrong," Anne said. "Sure, we struggled at first, but look at us now. We have a wonderful life, three beautiful children, you've had the same steady, well-paying job for over a decade..."

She walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"And Edin looks at Azel the way I'll look at you for the rest of our lives."

From their lookout post at the top of the stairs, Bridget and Andrei mimed a gagging motion. "Man, our parents are sappy," Andrei whispered.

Roger glanced at the lovebirds, who now sat nervously at the edge of the couch.

_She thinks the world of him, and he's been nothing but good to her since they started dating. And he does have a lot more going for him than I did for me at his age._

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"I still don't like the idea of you rushing into this marriage thing, but...I know when I'm licked," he said. "I've been a real jackass about you two, and you've been such good sports. Any other couple your age woulda run away and eloped after six months."

"I'd never dream of getting married without our families there," Azel said.

"I know. You're a good man, Azel. A nervous man, but a good one nonetheless," Roger said. "And I know you'll take great care of my daughter. So..." He swallowed the last of his pride, its saltiness stinging his throat. "You have my blessing."

The couple leapt to their feet and embraced, squealing with joy.

"Thank you!"

Bridget and Andrei finally came downstairs, Sunny on their heels.

"I knew you'd cave, Dad," Andrei teased. Bridget came over and hugged her sister as she let go of Azel.

"So have you set a date?" she asked.

"Actually, we're going to hold off on that until we've settled in at college and have more money," Edin said. "It's sure going to be hard, though..."

"I'll have to ask my boss for a raise," Azel added. "And then there's the matter of planning a wedding around our classes, and finding a place to live if the dorms don't let married couples live there..." He cringed. "Wow, suddenly it all seems so overwhelming! You really think we can make this happen?" he asked.

Anne smiled, leaning closer to her husband.

"I know you will. It's like I've always said-what's meant to be will always find a way!" she said. Andrei rolled his eyes.

"Now _that's_ as sappy as it gets!" he laughed. Bridget whacked him with a pillow.

"It's sappy, but it's still true!" she said.

Roger's face became serious again.

"Now, about your coming in late," he said. "Edin, I will have to ground you for the next few days. Rules are rules."

"So much for celebrating with Lex, Tiltyu, and the rest of the gang tomorrow night," Edin sighed. "Can't you wait till next weekend, Dad?"

"No."

"Well, I had to try!"

Azel glanced at the clock.

"I'd better get going. Alvis might not ground me for being back late, but he's probably worried," he said. He exchanged farewells with the family, then one last kiss with Edin before going out to his car.

"Drive safely!" Anne yelled after him as he left.

*

Azel pulled into the driveway of the Velthomer house, practically dancing his way to the front porch. Alvis's car wasn't in the driveway yet, meaning he probably wouldn't be back from _his_ date for another hour. He let himself in and continued dancing his way up the stairs to his room.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," he said, falling into bed without bothering to change into his pajamas.


	4. The Morning After

This is a follow-up to "A Night to Remember". Azel/Edin is discussed, but Edin does not actually appear in this fic.

* * *

It was hard not to jump to conclusions when Azel came down for breakfast wearing the same clothes he'd worn the night before and a deliriously happy expression. And having acted as Azel's only parental figure for a decade, Alvis could only go by his first instinct.

"You finally went ahead and did it, didn't you," he said. Azel blinked.

"Did it?"

"If I was your father I would ground you, but since I'm only your brother, all I can say is I hope you used protection," Alvis said. The empty plate in Azel's hand fell to the floor with a crash.

"What?!" Azel scrambled to sweep up the broken pieces. "You think Edin and I...that we...well, we didn't! You know we're both against premarital sex!" he sputtered.

"Azel, I've seen that look enough times to know when someone's just gotten laid," Alvis laughed. "If you didn't have sex with her, why do you look like you're about to float away?"

Azel dropped the broken plate into the trash pail and took another from the dish cabinet; the timer went off as his English muffins finished toasting.

"We spent a wonderful night together," he said, taking the butter out of the fridge, "and I finally asked her to marry me."

Alvis swallowed his mouthful of coffee harshly to avoid choking, wincing as it burned his throat.

"That's even worse! How can you think of getting married at your age?!"

Azel buttered his English muffins, poured himself a glass of iced tea, and sat down.

"We're not getting married right away. We talked to her parents, and we all agreed a long engagement was the best way to go," he explained.

"How long?"

"Well, planning a wedding's going to take a while and then there's college, so...we're thinking next summer," Azel laughed. "You should've been there last night, her mother was so happy I thought she would burst, and even her father finally came around!"

Alvis regarded his brother with a look of pure bemusement.

"When I left for college, I couldn't wait to meet all kinds of different girls and at twenty-four I'm still not ready to settle down!" he said. "Yet here you are, already intending to be tied to the same girl for the rest of your life?"

"I know, we're so weird." Azel took a bite of his English muffin, chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed. "But that's what I've always liked about us."

"You realize most people don't stay with their first love for the rest of their lives," Alvis pointed out. "Remember Deirdre?" Azel felt a sting of sympathy; Deirdre Heim had been his brother's first great love, but they'd broken up after being accepted to different colleges. They'd lost all contact and last Azel heard Deirdre had married Alvis's old rival Sigurd Chalphy.

"Yes," he said, "but Edin and I aren't you and Deirdre."

"I'm aware of that," Alvis sighed. "I've seen you together and your love for each other couldn't be more obvious. But keep in mind that love doesn't pay the bills, and it doesn't keep a roof over your head and food on the table." He took a sip of coffee. "I hope you two know what you're getting into."

Azel's face fell, and Alvis was suddenly overcome with compassion.

"However," he continued, "don't be afraid to ask me for help if you need it. If you ever have a problem you can't solve on your own, I'm here. You tell Edin that, okay?"

"Alvis...a-are you sure about that?" Azel asked. "I mean, you're always telling me adulthood's all about taking care of things for yourself..."

"It is, and I wouldn't deprive you and Edin of any valuable learning experiences," Alvis chuckled. "But there's a difference between self-reliance and stupidity. I don't want to find you two living in some crappy apartment with three kids, a bunch of unpaid bills and some nasty disease."

"Brother..." Azel smiled, feeling as though his heart would burst. "Thank you...I, I'll tell Edin as soon as we're allowed to talk on the phone again!"

"Speaking of which, I'm going to have to ground you for the weekend," Alvis said.

"Oh, come on! When you thought we had sex you weren't going to ground me!"

"That's different."

"How?!"

"I don't know, Azel, it just is."

And that was how Azel spent his weekend helping sort through his brother's old magazines.


End file.
